


Family Date

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words fine, aquarium, chin.





	Family Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, time for another [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! You can find [Smowkie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) over here.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171463976444/took-me-a-while-but-here-is-my-drabble-for-the)

“Daddy, can we go to the aquarium  _ now?” _

Stiles laughed as he picked up Maggie and gave her a squeeze.

“Okay,” he said after bopping her on the chin, “let’s go find Papa and head out.”

Stiles found Derek in the office.  He was sitting in the chair and rolling his eyes at whoever was on the phone, and Stiles smiled at the annoyed huff Maggie gave against the side of his face.

“Yellow flowers will look just _fine_ , Peter. Go bother Chris, I have a date with my family.”

Stiles went temporarily deaf from Maggie’s squeal, and Derek beamed.


End file.
